


It's For a Case John

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock painting John's toenails in his sleep. Ten different colours for a case, no remover in the flat. John goes ballistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For a Case John

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

It’s For a Case, John

 

Sherlock was leant over John, examining the intricate paintwork on the older man's toes.

He snapped a photo of each individual toe nail and then yawned. He wasn't surprised that John was asleep, the doctor wasn't the only one that was shattered. He moved over to his laptop, plugging his phone in.

It took forever before he was able to print the pictures out, but once he finally had them, he lined each one up with the ones from the crime scene.

Yawning again, he compared them, there was something not quite right… maybe it wasn't nail varnish… it could have been something else. Another different type of paint…

The sound of groaning came from the other room. John was waking up.

3… 2… 1…

“Sherlock Holmes!” Came the yell.

The detective flinched. He quietly got to his feet, but John was at the door already.

He bolted.

The doctor caught him before he had a chance to get out of the flat. He shoved him into their room and rugby tackled him onto the bed. He knelt so one knee was between Sherlock's legs pressed uncomfortably against his crotch. His hands had grabbed his arms, pulling them up and around behind him.

“What the fuck are you playing at?”

“John… ow!”

“Good. Now explain.”

“It's for a case, John, I swear.”

“So where is the remover?”

“I…” he trailed off, thrashing around and struggling again.

“Answer me!” The older man hissed.

“It's acid… it's good for my experiments.”

“God damnit, Sherlock.”

“Why do you even have it in the first place?”

John pressed his head down and onto the bed covers. “Because of the last time, you little shit, now what do you plan to do about it? It's not like you could do them all one colour, no they had to be random different ones.”

“John… please.”

“Why should I?” He leant his weight off Sherlock's wrists and spun the younger man over. He looked down into those deep sea grey-green eyes. He couldn't help it, at the horror-filled expression on Sherlock's face, John burst out laughing.

“You're a right prick, did you know that?”

The detective smiled sheepishly. “I guess.”

John leant down to kiss him. “You'll be going to the shop for nail varnish remover when I let you up, is that clear?”

His head jerked in response. “Yes, John.”

“Oh god, I love you, you mad man.”

“I love you too. But I need sleep.” With that he closed his eyes, still wrapped in John.


End file.
